


Moony dominates

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Padfoot submits and Moony dominates [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Large Cock, Leashes, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Sex Magic, Small Penis, Sub Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: As an established dom/sub mated/bonded pair, Sirius and Remus brave the world. Things might look perfect, but Remus must pay attention. He must not only dominate, but also take care. It's a delicate balance, will he find it?
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Padfoot submits and Moony dominates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499210
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Can you make it better, Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't stay away. Now they're established and out of school and things are still complicated, as they tend to be when you play with heavy kink.
> 
> This is for day 19 of kinktober 2018, although a "bit" too late.  
> 19\. **Public | Formal Wear** | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming

They're at a dinner party in the Black house. Remus might have felt out of place there some time ago, but after training with Orion, he's feeling pretty good.

It might help that his confidence has grown about 100x since he started dominating Sirius. They're standing, talking to some purebloods just a few years older than themselves and Remus is particularly enjoying the thrum of magic linking him to Sirius's collar. It keeps Sirius as if on a leash, close, but a step behind Remus and to the right.

With every minute movement of Remus's Sirius is compelled by the collar to move too. It's such a delicate, subtle domination over Sirius that it makes Remus long for a more secluded place to take his pup.

"Yeah, he's remarkably contained, haven't seen Sirius act this proper at a party since he was 5." The lady of the couple says, while staring Sirius up and down. She reaches up a hand, like she's going to touch Sirius and Remus moves his right hand to block her, growling out, "Yes, remarkable indeed, but you've lost your chance, so I'd suggest you drop that hand. He might be contained, but I won't be very pleasant if someone tries to touch what is mine."

He feels Sirius shiver behind his hand and smiles slightly, knowing his pup is hard, and aching and no one will ever suspect it, even if his formal robes weren't quite so good at hiding. In any case, Remus is glad they went with sort of standard formal robes, matching, because he can certainly use the room right now.

The lady in front of them does seem to have a brain because she only flushes mildly and makes some excuse and then they're off sucking up the next higher-ranking Blacks'.

Remus leans in close to Sirius and whispers, "didn't I tell you everyone would complement how well I've tamed you?" just to see Sirius have to clench his fists and close his eyes to maintain control. He'd have moaned right there if it hadn't attracted them the wrong kind of attention.

It's soon after when they're called to be seated and when they all gather around the table, Remus sees Walburga frown as she seems to mentally count all the seats.

Remus is quick to clear his throat and address Orion, since that's more proper and says, "I talked to the house elves earlier about not bringing a chair for Sirius, he's just so much more manageable if he's not given equal footing with those ... superior to him, you know?" with a smirk and a pointed look at to his right, where Sirius is still standing just a step back, controlled by the collar. "Don't want him to get any ideas. But a pillow might be nice since it's such a long affair."

Orion looks the two of them over, knowing every eye is on the of the dinner party and smiles slightly, before calling "Treacher!" and a young horrible looking house-elf appears. "Get Young Master Black a pillow for kneeling on." he commands, and the elf snaps his fingers and a red soft looking cushion appears in Remus's hand.

Remus can tell as he relinquishes control of Sirius movements and spins to face him that Sirius hadn't realised that the title had meant Remus. He'd been used to it meaning himself and was now blushing and humiliated at the reminder that he was now nothing next to Remus, without title, without his own standing, only thing he was worth in a crowd like this was the honour of bearing Remus's heirs.

It thrills them both and Remus doesn't prolong their torture of facing each other without being able to do anything, but drops the cushion next to his chair and then points Sirius to kneel there.

He delights in the graceful way Sirius makes it to his knees and as he looks around, he gets to see the awed faces of people who'd never seen Sirius behave.

The dinner passes, Remus growing ever harder, even with considerable self-control, as Sirius has to sit there quietly, while conversation mulls all around him, sometimes about him, but all Sirius gets to do was kneel perfectly and eat whenever Remus feeds him.

At one point, Sirius seems to be close to growing bored and Remus knows a bored Sirius is never good. He closes off the conversation he’s a part of and concentrates on his magic, specifically the magic connected to Sirius's collar. He makes it thrum and vibrate and even shock a bit, currents very mild, mostly just to keep Sirius on his toes on what might happen.

It works, as he can see Sirius's tense his neck and shoulders for half a minute before relaxing, gone into that lovely space of obeying, with that little reminder of who’s in charge.

After probably two hours, the table’s finally cleared by the house-elves and the crowd invited to the sitting room for drinks and tea. Remus keeps Sirius kneeling with a small touch to his shoulder and makes eye-contact with Walburga as she exits and knows she’ll make sure no-one bothers them for a while in here.

He waits until the doors close and then he turns his chair to face Sirius and gestures for Sirius to do the same, while still kneeling.

“You know, I wasn’t very excited for these parties when I first learned that bonding with you meant I was now the new ‘Young Master Black’, but I got to say, I’m having _remarkable_ fun tonight. I mean, I’ve been hard for most of the evening. Probably stained my robes at this point. Don’t you want to be a good pup for me, and make sure I don’t ruin them completely?”

Remus sees the minute shiver that Sirius makes, and it just makes him harder and more desperate for something. If there's something he knows he's going to continue to hate about these things is the fact that he's here to uphold his image, so there's not much chance of just bowing out early or hiding in corners.

He's just happy that Sirius's mother and father seem to be pleased with how he's taken Sirius in hand, and they're letting him have this moment. He knows they think he's disciplining Sirius. He smiles at that thought, as he reaches to push his robes out of the way. They would never guess how easy Sirius is when he has what he wants. When he gets to choke on Remus's cock once in a while, get fucking ploughed into the mattress, get showered in cum.

They probably think Sirius is a greedy lover, but that's not it. He's so receptive, and yes, that means Remus often focuses on him, but in fact, Sirius would be content and pleased to just pleasure Remus. Probably forever. Remus isn't sure, he's never gone quite that far, but Sirius doesn't get to come often. There's the spells that came with the collar; that they ordered to have with the collar.

Then there's the strange things about Sirius's anatomy. He really was meant for this role.

Remus gets yanked out of his thoughts as Sirius takes down his cock in one glide. Warm heat surrounds him and then there come kitten licks with his tongue.

"No teasing this time, pup. Your Alpha is wanted out there, so make this quick. Just gotta' get something, can't stand to be so hard around all those people."

Remus knew he'd be in for it; giving Sirius those instructions. His pup knows exactly how to please him and is delighted to be asked.

He almost doesn't get time to really enjoy it, it's over so fast, but he still makes note of Sirius's tense fingers, that are clawing at the robes surrounding them at the floor.

He comes right after he sees, and it wipes his mind momentarily blank and then he hurries to get presentable again. He notices some of Sirius's hair is sticking out, he's gripped it, without conscious thought.

He fixes that with a spell and sees Sirius shiver and then orders him to stand by his side and right behind again. The collar is set to that again and they walk into the party.

It's like entering another world entirely and so he braces himself slightly and then he puts on an indulgent smile and walks them over to someone he hasn't talked to much.

**

He doesn't remember again before they're going home and he notices those tense fingers again when he reaches for Sirius's hand to side-along apperate to their own Black estate. He frowns at it, unsure of what is up and angry at himself for not giving them time in after the dinner to discuss it.

He catches Sirius's eyes as they get ready and he feels more uneasy. Sirius looks just as when he's trying not to respond to taunts from Slytherins when he can't afford detention. 

They appear on the grounds, just outside the protective wards, and Remus is glad to see that at the very least, Sirius does relax a little now that they're alone.

He means to say their keyword for the scene to be over, but he stops, startled as Sirius drops to his knees, right as they're inside the wards. They're not even inside the house yet, but Sirius is on the ground, looking up at Remus, eyes frantic.

"Please, Alpha, please, fuck me, take me, please, I can't take anymore."

Remus is all kind of surprised, as he's been thinking over every way something could be wrong, to find out that his mate is ... horny?

"Pup, this is getting to be a weird trend with you. Get me all worried that something is really wrong and then turns out, you're just horny and turned on? What kink did you discover tonight?"

Remus intends to figure this out, but then, instead of answering, like the good boy he is, Sirius just sort of thrusts into the air; which, is sort of strange, because what has Sirius ever fucked with that little clitty, huh? Also, Remus hasn't seen him this desperate since the time he'd combined orgasm denial with leaving Sirius alone for a day or two.

Which. Now Remus really stops and takes stock of the evening. He might have felt like they were there together, but really, it was Alpha and pet, Remus just conversing with the other guests and almost never addressing Sirius. He'd let the collar do most of their communication.

He looks down to Sirius, who looks a second away from throwing his whole body at Remus's feet and it all falls into place.

Sirius was probably turned on as hell by the implications that he was beneath all of them, that he was lesser than, but with every hour added, more and more doubt will have come teasing at the back of his head. More need. And Remus had done little to quench that need tonight.

"Oh, pup. I'm sorry. I forgot to take care of you, didn't I? Let’s get inside though, pup. I'm right here with you, but I want to take you to a bed now and pamper you, okay?"

Sirius still looks desperate, but let’s himself be grabbed in a hold and apparated to their bedroom. There he spells the clothes off the both of them and summons the lube.

This isn't the time for spells to help, but just them, Remus's fingers worshipping Sirius before he squeezes his cock into place and gives Sirius what he's been craving.

"God, Padfoot, I'm sorry, just had so much fun riling you up, didn't realise I'd crossed the line."

"Didn't, not completely Alpha. I would've... said something. Just, got hard, you didn't really, touch me. Like, it turned me on so much to have you display your control over me without it, but then it sort of got to be a bad thing too and that got all twisted up into good and bad and Alpha, I can't separate the good and the bad. Can you make it better, Alpha?"

Remus’s heart aches at the pleading tone of Sirius’ voice. “Of course, pup, always. I’ll make it all better. Come on now, pup, give me a kiss,” he says, leaning down to lick into Sirius’ mouth, pouring all his love into it. He feels Sirius melt under him, but he’s just as passion-filled in the kiss, giving as good as he’s getting, so clearly communicating how hungry he’d been for Remus. “We’ll talk it over before next time. We’ll fix it, so it won’t happen again. I swear.”

He keeps fucking, slow and steady, making love to Sirius, mapping his body out with fingers, kisses and licks. “All mine, gonna’ make you smell just like you should.”

He feels Sirius shake under him and he feels his heart crack a bit at the thought of how close he got to breaking Sirius.

It’s an unrushed but steady trip to orgasm and then he makes to get off of Sirius, but his mate whines, pitifully and hugs him close and mumbles out something about not wanting to part and Remus certainly isn’t going anywhere now. He just hopes he can get Sirius righted before they have to leave the house again. He tries not to berate himself too much, as he knows that tension is going to affect Sirius and that’s the last thing his pup needs right now.

They fall asleep like that, entwined and Remus whispering loving praise and assurances into Sirius’ skin.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is really comforting who here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, I know, but I kept having trouble continuing, before realising, that it's really just complete now. Next chapter will hopefully continue on a more kinky note.

Sirius wakes warm and right. When he takes it in, he realises he’s clinging onto Remus, every way he can. 

It comes rushing to mind, and it’s like a river of cold water washing over his back. He shivers and somehow squeezes even closer to Remus.

“Pup, oof, you trying to … “ Remus starts, voice still thick with sleep, and it’s clear when he remembers last night. “Oh, Pup,” he says, voice now clear of sleep, and drowned in guilt and he clings just as hard back. 

They don’t speak much after that. Just cling close and cuddle and run their hands over each other; Remus running his hands all over and around Sirius’s hair while Sirius grips Remus and run his hands over his shoulder blades, like he’s looking for wings. 

  
Eventually, Sirius whispers, “Thank you, for yesterday,” which makes Remus choke out a sob into the crook of his neck. “How can you, oh Pup, you really are amazing,” he mumbles. 

“It was an intense and long scene, Remus. It’s not your fault that some of it didn’t work.” 

Remus shakes his head and all Sirius can think is how happy he is that Remus isn’t trying to squirrel away too. 

Here, clinging close to Remus, with Remus clinging just as hard back, he can be brave and talk them through it. It’s not like he wants them to avoid everything they did yesterday. 

“I saw you clench your fists while blowing me. I should’ve checked in. I should’ve noticed.” Remus adds, voice distraught and broken.

“Remus, please, calm down. Yes, things got a bit much yesterday, but now we know. I’m fairly sure you’ll, not only never do it again, but you’ll be even more aware while we scene.” 

He takes a big breath and leans back just enough to look Remus in the eye. “Just, there were a hundred good things about yesterday that I would love to do again and only one bad thing. Don’t take all the good from me just because you’re guilty.” 

He drags Remus close again for a gentle kiss, hoping that wasn’t too much, but rather, just enough. 

When they break the kiss, Remus looks at him, eyes brimming with tears, and a wobbly smile on his lips. “And here I was, as we fell asleep last night, hoping beyond hope I could put you to rights again before we had to leave to go outside again and here you are, just a night’s sleep later, comforting me! You are really like no other, Sirius.” 

“And you’d do well to remember that, Alpha.” Sirius jokes back, trying for a haughty look to go with his words, but as Remus is finally pulling himself up from the lull, his magic is thrumming in the collar and all Sirius wants to do is go belly up for his Alpha. 

“I really would.” Remus replies, before going in for another leisurely kiss. 

When they get up later, Remus keeps reaching out for Sirius while he makes them tea and gathers some biscuits to eat. 

“I’m not fragile, Alpha,” Sirius objects, but still sinks in close as Remus pulls him close with an arm around him. 

“I don’t think you should be complaining. If I want to touch my Pup, I get to, don’t I?” Remus growls in Sirius’s ear, nails biting into his threadbare T-shirt, scraping over his nipple. “I know I made a mistake yesterday, Sirius, but unless you want to take a break, you still have to respect me and obey me.” 

Remus smirks into Sirius’s shoulder as he shivers and moans in his arms. “No Alpha, don’t need a break. Please do with me as you please.” 

And Remus sure intends to. He summons a pillow from the living room, sits down at the kitchen table and pulls Sirius down on to the pillow. “I think I’ll feed you today.” He says, raising eyebrows at Sirius to see if he’ll object. His beautiful little Pup just nods and kneels in the perfect position. “Such a good boy,”

He kept feeding Sirius, today really focusing on giving him enough, and constantly touching him, while yesterday he’d made it out to be a more of a chore, feeding Sirius in-between feeding himself and talking to the other dinner guests. 

He’d heard Sirius alright that morning, how he’d like it all, except for the overwhelming of it. Remus hadn’t felt like that was the problem though. Sirius had a kink for being treated lesser than, but it didn’t include being ignored, as much as the both of them thought it was a good application of the kink. Remus needs to make sure that he removes it, hopefully without Sirius noticing anything is really gone. 


	3. Liquefied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into one of their training exercises. No, not that kind of training. 
> 
> porn, it's porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written as the third last input for my kinktober 2018 list. I'm almost there... 2 years later. 
> 
> Day 28: 
> 
> 28\. Omorashi | **Stripping/Striptease** | Vore | **Humiliation**

Sirius shivers again, feeling Remus’s heavy gaze on him, as he bares a shoulder suggestively, only three of his buttons open. He stares at the floor, focusing on one spot as he tries to move to an imagined rhythm, keeping up stripping slowly, trying to make it sensual. 

“I love how good you’re getting. My training is paying off.”

Remus’s voice was sinful, and dripping with mock. 

Sirius had to still for a second, to recover at that. Not his training, but Remus’s. He was Remus’s. And it really had been Remus training him for this. He did this, one day a week, made Sirius shower, and dress up again, just to strip it off sensually for Remus. 

Sirius hadn’t really seen the need for it at first, not being known for his patient, but as Remus kept whispering devilishly at him, Remus would teach him patience. 

Remus was teaching him a lot of things. 

Speaking of, as Sirius stood there on the middle of the bedroom floor, baring himself, stripping himself, Remus was lounging on the bed and Sirius was sure the bastard was groping himself through his pants. Yeah, cause Remus still had all his clothes on. 

“Is my little Pup getting angry? Don’t want to please your Alpha anymore?” 

Sirius closes his eyes at the taunt and takes a calming breath. Opening his eyes again, the thoughts of unfairness are gone. Of course Remus is dressed. He’s the Alpha. He’s Alpha. Sirius’s Alpha. 

“Sorry, Alpha, please, thank you for training me.” Sirius shutters out, and keeps undressing. He’s pulling off his shirt, slow and rubbing it over himself as it goes, before letting it sink to the floor beside him. 

He doesn’t go straight to his trousers, knowing that Remus was a stickler for detail. Instead, he stroked a flat hand from his throat, collarbones, and over his nipples, circling them each twice, highlighting how they stick out now, as he thinks of Remus biting at them later, worrying them. 

“Yeah, get them warm for me, Pup. Those little tiny nipples, that just crave my tongue, my teeth, don’t they baby? My little nipple slut. Little pain slut.” 

He shakes at the words, so turned on he feels like he could come in his pants, knows he would, if Remus hadn’t fixed that problem for him. 

He didn’t come without command anymore. Part magic, part compulsion of obedience, Sirius didn’t care. He loved it and hated it equal parts. 

“Don’t bite down your sounds, Pup, let me hear how desperate you are for me, I can smell it already,” 

Sirius whines loudly, just as his fingers fiddle with his button and zipper. He’s in slacks, and it feels like Remus is taking him from a presentable young man, who could conquer the world, to a naked, slutty little toy. Exactly like he wants. 

“No, Pads, you know better than that. Why should you strip like a man, like you’re revealing something exciting there? Turn around, Pup,”

Sirius lets out a high keening sound, feeling cracked open, and displayed, barely shirtless. He turns, slowly, swiveling his hips like Remus taught him back in 5th Year for a Ball, and slowly pushes off his trousers. He tries to shake his pert little arse while he’s at it, but he’s so … full of anticipation for Remus’s next words that he’s not sure he manages to pour his all into it. 

“Oh look at that. Pretty baby blue ones today, are they?” Remus says, voice dripping with condescension. Sirius loves it, and hurries to kick off his slacks. 

He’s left in the baby blue silk knickers, one of many that Remus had special-ordered him. He’d agreed that Sirius wouldn’t fit into woman’s, “I mean, you don’t have the shape of a woman, luckily,” but added, whispering filth in Sirius ear as they looked at a selection in a Muggle store once. “Although, it’s not like you have to pack anything in there, so that wouldn’t really be the problem, would it?” 

Sirius had choked on a moan, falling limp in Remus’s hands, utter putty. 

Now though, they were normal, but although a lot of things with Remus were getting normal, they never got less overwhelming and hot. 

Remus tuts, and Sirius freezes. What did he do wrong? 

He waits, perfectly still, slightly bent to showcase his arse.

Remus comes up behind him and snakes an arm around his waist, not pulling him up, just holding him still. His fly is down and his cock rests wet and heavy against Sirius’ cheeks and he has to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from rutting back on it.

Remus bends over him, his other hand stroking up his front, going the opposite way of Sirius’ hand earlier. His fingers are rougher, and his touches to his nipples firmer, but he travel all the way up to Sirius’s throat, and covers it with his hand, making Sirius have to tilt his head up, to fit the broad hand. 

“I’ve told you, Pup, that during this training, you are to go slow. What did you just do?” Remus growls into his ear and Sirius feels himself go a noodle in Remus’s arms. His throat gets constricted more, as more of his weight is put into Remus’s grip. 

“Oh, my slutty little Pup getting overwhelmed? Want to fold?” 

Remus sets him a challenge every strip-night. He either gets through the whole routine, without slipping up on all the little rules Remus has established belong to the act, and he gets rewarded with a choice of what they do for the evening. 

Sirius has only once won. He got to ride Remus’s cock for the whole evening, with no limitations on his own orgasms. 

The other option is folding, and Remus gets to continue the scene, in complete control - although he always is - and Sirius doesn’t get to come. 

Sirius tries to hold out, and normally he at least manages to stay in the challenge for longer, riling Remus up more, but every time he makes mistakes, Remus makes the challenge harder, adding more obstacles than just stripping. 

Remus nibbles on his ears as he considers his options, his hand pulsing around his throat, squeezing slightly, rhythmically. 

“I fold to your superiority, Alpha,” Sirius whispers, going completely limp in Remus’s strong arms and he swears he feels Remus grin against his ear, before he’s pressing a kiss there, and then he slips his arm down to Sirius’s chest, holding him up there, and his other arm moves from his waist and down to the string of the knickers. 

“Of course you do, Pup. You know I’m superior, you just want to be my good boy, little cock slut, loose your mind over my cock touching you,” Sirius feels him thumb his knickers, pushing them down below his arse cheeks and then a thumb is pushing down, into his crack, and something wet follows. Remus’s thrusts at him, jostling Sirius in his arms like a doll and Sirius shivers, moans and whines. 

“I could fuck you like this. Hole bared, you all bare, except that useless little clitty you have there. So perfectly covered by your pretty knickers, isn’t it?” 

Remus bites at his spine then and Sirius knows he should answer. He barely manages to keen out a yes, as Remus then pivots them, and Sirius really does love Remus’s strength, he does, but it also makes him feel so small and dainty, which he also loves, but makes him blush red from head to toe.

Remus pushes his upper body to the bed, still rutting slightly against Sirius’s crack. “Hands on the bed, slut. Fingers spread wide.” 

It’s special torture when Remus does this, because it doesn’t let Sirius clench his hands into fists to focus. He just has to lie there and take it. 

Remus’s warm presence leaves Sirius’s backside and he panics for a second, too on edge to be left for any time. 

He’s almost starting to shake when Remus’s hand lands heavy on one cheek. “Relax, not leaving my pretty little thing.” 

Sirius shivers and moans, trying not to be flustered at how loud he’s being. His Alpha had asked for it. 

Remus’s other hand comes down on the other side and before Sirius can enjoy the heat on him, the hands are dragging his cheeks apart, and then, wet heat is engulfing his hole. Biting, licking, sucking; Remus is spectacular at rimming and Sirius shakes under him. He gets a harsh bite to one cheek in payment, but Sirius can’t control himself, that’s the whole point of folding. “Please, Alpha, take me, use me, but I can’t - hold - still.” Sirius gasps out, mostly into the bedspread, but he’s srue Remus hears him. 

He feels magic fasten his hips to the bed, like a sticking charm and it would feel oppressive, but all he notices is the blanket of Remus’s magic setting over him. 

“I could probably cast any charm at you, and you’d still, get so in your head around my magic.” Remus sing-songs and Sirius fights biting down on the bedspread, having been told not to stifle his sounds, it would be out of turn. And he can’t afford Remus getting into more discipline tonight. 

Remus leaves it at that, and dives back in. 

Sirius doesn’t know how long he spends on his knees behind Sirius, but it’s enough to get him slack, all over. He’s not sure he could move, even if the charm wasn’t there to hold him. 

Remus flips him, sticking charm seemingly no issue, and suddenly, Sirius is lying up against the pillows, bent in half, legs in the air, and the knickers still around his thighs, and front hips. It’s still covering his cock, small as it is, and the knickers are holding his legs close together and it’s not the most comfortable position, but Sirius swears he can feel heat spread through his entire body as Remus’s eyes roam over him. 

“Such a pretty little slut, just for me, moaning and whining for my cock, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, Alpha, please, please, fuck me,” Sirius gasps out, as Remus strokes himself, and casts a lubing spell. Sirius shivers at the feel, but then Remus is pushing in and he can’t focus on anything else than the full feeling that comes with it. 

“Such a pretty cock slut. Love how you look now, do you know you feel tighter when I’ve got your legs like this, slut?” Remus growls into the air between them as he thrusts, slow but strong at first, and Sirius chokes on his own breath, he’s so turned on. He does know he’s tighter like this, because in turn, Remus’s cock feels extra huge tonight and it’s doing strange things to his brain. Liquefying it mostly. 

“Wanna’, wana’ be good for Alpha. Please.” 

“Oh, you are, such a good little fuckdoll. And I don’t have to take care of anything for you, do I? Nothing on you but those pretty knickers, is there?” 

Sirius can’t breathe now. Remus has never before pretended his cock is non-existent. In the heat of it, it spurs Sirius on and when Remus’s hands finally sidle up to his chest to pluck at his nipples, muttering things about tiny little tiddies and his perfect little girl, Sirius is gone. 

He can’t come, he knows the rules of this game, but he is gone. He’s so far under that he doesn’t comprehend anything more than being full of Remus, of his Alpha and he’s sure he’s letting out a string of pleas, but he has no idea what they’re about. 

He’s safe and happy and all the things he’d longed for as a kid, never thought he’d get, until Moony claimed Padfoot during a full-moon and their whole lives changed. 

“My lovely Pup,” are the last words he comprehends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're reading and if you'd like to see more of these. If you do, I might write something here soon-ish, if not, this will just continue on my speed, which means just the next time I fantasise about these two, tbh. 
> 
> Come see me in the comments, tell me what brought you here, what you liked, anything really. Kudos are also life.


End file.
